


Missy's List of Things

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Drabbles And One-Shots [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Letters, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Every so often, in the Vault, Missy is allowed to create a list of things she either needs or wants. These are a few of the things she has requested this time.





	Missy's List of Things

_Dearest, Doctor,_

_It is that time of the year again where you allow me to write a list of things that I either need or simply want. I know you ignore most of my requests for being "ridiculous", but I hope that this year you will find it in your hearts to get me everything I have listed._

1\. A teletubby

2\. Pop-tarts

3\. A pony

4\. An indoor swimming pool

5\. A new hair brush

6\. Some new clothes

7\. A screwdriver

8\. A 3D printer

9\. A chinchilla

10\. A Cyberman

11\. Perhaps even a miniature Dalek?

12\. Grapes (I've had a craving all of a sudden)

13\. A band saw

14\. A unicorn plush toy

15\. Slime (have you seen the videos on YouTube?)

16\. A camera

17\. Some grass (preferably red, though green will suffice)

18\. A fish tank

19\. Some new DVD's

20\. Helium balloons

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your bestest friend, Missy_


End file.
